The Rebel
by Charter1
Summary: Charlotte has a destiny one she must forfill.The founders have takenher to train and now she is being sent back. Dumbledore and voldemort are afraid who is this new contender in the war and is Charlotte conected !manipulative!dumbledore! Lilyandjames!aliv
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.

_This is someone's thoughts._

_This is parselmouth._

Chapter 1:

At the beginning of 4th year Abby had got fed up. She had got fed up with everything and everyone. Especially HARRY potter. Treating her like she isn't worth living. And then Dumbledore. Lying about her life, who she is and who she isn't.

You see Abby Potter isn't Abby Potter, like Dumbledore would like her and everyone to believe. She wasn't Harry Potter's sister. She was…

Charlotte Charter. The only girl not to have been born by flesh.

Charlotte had been missing. Missing since September of 4th year and Harry wasn't really bothered. His life was better with out that stupid girl trailing behind him. Harry had almost forgot about her. Right now he was fuming in his bedroom. His friends hadn't written to him, he had been kept out of the loop, been attacked by dementors and Still they wouldn't tell him about the order of the phoenix. _Are they my friends? _

When he arrived they tried to explain. "We are really sorry Harry!!!" Hermione cried. Pleading for Harry to believe them. "We wanted to tell you but Dumble…" Harry cut her of and started ranting about how they could of any way. He was so angry. He thought nobody would ever be as angry as he was at that very moment. But he would find out very soon, and I mean very soon, that he was wrong.

X X X X X X

Charlotte had been enjoying her life while she was training with the founders. You see, the founders(In their powerful ascended state) had seen how unprepared she was for her future (they know everything apparently) So they took her and started to train her in all their subjects. Rowena Ravenclaw started to teach her Ancient Runes( and all the ancient languages) muggle studies, History of everthing(hogwarts magic and the wizarding world) and Transfiguration. Helga Hufflepuff was teaching her Divination, herbology and care of magical creatures and arthimatic. Godric Griffindor was teaching her Defense, transfiguration, qudditch and animagus.(What hers was and how to turn) And finally Salazar Slytherin tought her heritage, The art of Potions and Offense and parsel magic.

She never thought she would enjoy half of these subjects but she did. Especially potions. Which she thought would surprise Professor Snape as he said she was useless. She enjoyed her mentors teaching but couldn't wait to go back. She wanted to have revenge on the people who hurt her and wanted to destroy Voldemort. Godric and Salazar(surprisingly enough) took the time to teach her dark spells and to counter them. But one thing they could not teach her she tought herself. She was now in her room sitting on the floor practicing occulemency when she remembered what they said.

xxFlashbackxx

"Now Charlotte. We are going to teach you all we know but there is one thing you have to learn on your own." Godric looked at Salazer. Salazer glanced at him then fixed his gaze on Charlotte.

"_You have to learn not to let the dark spells and their nature overcome you. You can use them but not become them."_ Salazer looked at her. She remembered that look but the reason she didn't react is that she already knew how to do that as she was already casting the unforgivables. On dummies and rats of course.

xxEnd flashbackxx

At the same moment that Charlotte remembered this so did Salazar. He remembered how he felt.

xxFlashbackxx

She didn't seem fazed at all which surprised him. He had also been surprised that Charlotte could speak parseltounge. But she did. He remembered when she had explained why. It intrigued him.

xxFlashbackxx

Salazar had just said a spell in parseltounge and Charlotte just let the spell hit her. He was surprised at this as it was a bright green spell. It could have easily been the killing curse but she just stood there and let it happen. He helped her up then said "Why didn't you move it could have been the killing curse for all you know?"

"I understood you. I can speak parseltounge you know"

"You can! How? well it could because your my desendant but you should have forgotten."

"It could be because i was forced into a adoption by Voldemort. I was adopted and he integrated his blood with mine. It transfered some of his abilities. But that is not why." Salazar stared at her." I am half anaconda. It is a really big snake."

"I know that but how did you become half snake?"

" Well i was going to die because of blood loss from voldemort's torture but a anaconda came up to me in my cell and bit my neck. In this he was letting his venom become half my blood. Afterwards i think the venom bonded with my blood and the bonemarrow which produces blood starting also producing this venom. I don't why it just did." It was clear she was uncomfortable with the subject so he let it drop."

"Ok then since you are also half anaconda you should be able to do parselmagic."

xxEnd Flashbackxx

Salazar had has his full of surprises with her. But he wasn't through yet.

In the morning Charlotte was up at 3:30 in the morning in the dueling hall preparing for her test. If she passed this test she could go back if she wanted or she could stay and teach others. As she was practicing godric came in and decided to test her now. He advance from behind with his sword brought it up and swooped down onto her... Godric looked around. he couldn't see her. Then he saw movment and parried a swift amount of attacks from Charlotte. Then she was gone again. This time he never caught her. He was on the floor, face down with his hands behind his back and unable to move.

"V... Very well down Charlie!!" He smiled and laughed." You've won me yet again and quicker this time i reckon you can even get salazar now.!"

"I very much doubt it. He is the strongest dueler i have ever met. Not beaten him once."

"_You almost did last time." _Charlotte only slightly turned her head before she replied.

"_I wasn't even close. I was always defensive and you were always beating my back. Hardly call that close."_

_"But you never gave up and a good defense,,,"_

_"is a good offence yes i know!" _She chuckled as the rest of her mentors swept in.

"Why do you two have to talk in that language. We can't understand you. It's not funny so don't even laugh." Godric was pouting and Charlotte and Salazar couldn't help themselves but laugh at his face. Then a serious voice stopped them there and then.

"You two should not be laughing when the test is only in a... What are you saying Salazar?... anyway the test is only in an hour and you two should be... Oh no!" Rowena sighed. _Charlotte is here._

"A...A...An hour. B...but you said this afternoon."

"I know but it is in a hour." _Oh no! Please someone help me!_

"You don't need help you need practice. Now start practicing." Charlotte practiced everything she had learnt that year in a hour. she was just about to start a new excercise when Helga voice which she knew all to well said "let the exam begin.

_Oh no! I am going to die. I just know it. But i'll go with a fight._

Charlotte faced Rowena first and rowena started the duel with a simple but powerful spell "EXPELLIARMUS" Just as charlotte was about to counter her hands seized up and she collapsed on the floor feeling the pain of the year she had spent with her mentors and friends. She was about to scream when she said to her self _i will not seem weak infront of the founders. No i will not!! _She kept saying this to herself when she felt the pain reside. _Oh! the pain has gone! it should have lasted much! ARRRRGGGG!!! _The pain had doubled in size and she unwillingly went into darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Harry's 14th birthday was a amazingly good one. His parents had spoiled him to no end and he was with his Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus in the Black family manor. 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry was enjoying playing quiddtch in a specially prepared room with Ron. the twins and even Hermione. Although Hermione was not really doing anything. Just flying round the corner of the room trying to get to grips with her broom. then a loud _thud_ mad Harry and Ron turn around to see what had happened. They laughed when they saw Hermione sprawled on the floor with her broom right next to her. She was trying to get up when she moaned and layed down and closed her eyes. Harry and Ron flew straight down and landed next to her."Hermione, are you ok?" Hermione opened her eyes and blushed.

"Owwww, you guys actually care." She smiled as Harry and Ron jaws dropped and they had a look of disbelief on their faces.

"You... actually... pulled a prank." Ron and Harry were gobsmacked. The twins came down and looked even more surprised. Hermione!! A prank!!

"You Know guys i am not totally incapable of pulling a prank."

"Really!" Harry had a cheeky grin on his face. Hermione looked scared. Harry leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Then she started to grin and quickly told Ronald what Harry was thinking. Ronald then started to tell the others how they would do it. The twins were beginning to think that today would b really fun. Oh! Grimmauld Place would be in for a real good surprise. At dinner!!

Harry and the Twins were in their positions. There was a order meeting going on and their job was to make sure everyone was in the room when _it _happened. Right now the order were talking about a girl that Harry had not heard of since she had shouted at him and stalked off. Now that he remembered it he scowled. It was her fault. She just _had _to put herself into each task and almost kill herself. And just to get attention! How bad was she. Harry then remembered how she claimed that she didn't but Professor Moody did. He didn't believe her then but then when Professor Moody turned out to be Barty's Crouch's Son, he began to doubt if she was telling the truth. But by then it was too late and he still didn't believe her now. To him she was a attention seeking idiot. And he didn't want to see her again. But he was interested in what Dumbledore had to say. So he listen more intently. Not noticing that behind him shadows where walking past him through the house. The Twins were looking at Harry's reacting seeing if he was still going to do the prank, but he looked determined. Harry was now really interested as Dumbledore had asked for quiet.

Dumbledore was thinking of what to say. "Now, Order of the Phoenix... I hav... I have some news which i think everyone will want to hear." Everyone fell silent. James and lily looked worried and James said " What is it Albus?"

"Well it is about Abby." Everyone in the room froze.

"what about abby?"

"I think she may be coming back soon and she is... i think... she is half snake." James was now in shock and Lily was close to fainting.

"why do you think she is coming back albus?" Lupin chipped in.

"well, i think it is because of the prophecy."

"_That is true. Dumbledore." _The hiss echoed through the house, the order that was gathered jumped up and whipped out their wands. Their wands where wrenched from their hands as the door was blown apart. the aurors were thrown to the other side of the room. Harry and the Twins were horrified with what was going on and Harry tried to get up from where he was hidden but the Twins stopped him by telling him he could do nothing but give himself to voldemort to get killed. He saw he could do nothing to help so decided to stay quiet.

The quiet didn't stay quiet for very long.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Charlotte had been unconcious for a whole two days and now the founders were getting worried as she was scrunched up in a lot of pain but still unconcious. Helga found this very strange and couldn't figure out why she was in a lot of pain. There was nothing physically wrong with her. There was also no mental problems as far as Helga could see. Although it was hard for Helga to admit there was nothing she could do except make her comfortable. NOT in the hospital wing as Helga knew Charlotte hated the place. So helga put her in her own bed and placed chairs around for the visitors. Well the four of them. Helga sighed. There WAS nothing she could do to help.

...x...x...x

It had been a week since she collasped and Salazer was whispering prayers by her bed. In parseltounge of course. He didn't want _Godric _to hear what he was saying. He would never live it down.

_"Please wake up Charlotte. Godric is annoying me to know end and nobody is any fun anymore. Please i am going to go mad!!!"_

_By that... tone in your... voice... you already have.." _Charlotte voice cracked and she moaned. Salazar looked up to her face, "Charlotte..." He couldn't believe it. He rubbed his eyes and looked again... and saw the biddest and most painful smirk she had ever showed him. She moaned and Godric shifted from his sleeping position on the chair next to Charlottes bed. Salazer rose to wake him but she stopped him. "_No i will wake him myself. But to speak you must translate. Speaking english is too difficult at the moment." _Salazar nodded and sat back down waiting for the show to begin. Firstly Charlotte made a ball of water come and wait just above Godric head as if that if it was slighly touched it would break and then She threw her pillow at him. He woke with a fright and a jump...

"OWWWW, THAT IS COLD WATER. Salazar what did i tell you about pranking with cold WATER! you know i hate the stuff." Godric then looked from a smirking Salazar to and even bigger smirking Charlotte. "You did it. I can't believe you did it after all i ha..." Godric tailed of looking confused and then the lightbulb turned on. Finally. "Charlotte! you're awake oh are you all right? what was the matter? Why did it happen? Why was it a week?"

"Sssss Ssss SS SssS SsSsssS sssSSSsss." Godric looked to Salazer."What did she say?"

"She said, Thickhead, That she can only speak parseltounge as english is too painful."

"Well that means you can only speak to him then!" Charlotte nodded."That is so unfair."

"sSssssS SSssSssss SssS SsSSsss"

"She said yes it may be but that is not her problem. It's yours. So deal with it." Sometimes he was so thick.

"I will not." Salazar rolled his eyes and watched Charlotte roll into a peaceful sleep for the first time. Godric was still rantong so Salazar put a silencing spell on him. Godric huffed and stormed out. Salazar stayed for a while. Tomorrow would be better.


End file.
